


Lazy Morning

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is impossible to wake up in the mornings. Shizuo finds only coffee can appease his refined tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The alarm ringing by the bedside doesn't amuse Shizuo one bit. Not as it blares, buzzing and beeping and whining with five in the morning in red numbers—Izaya's never classy when it comes to stupidly expensive alarm clocks. Not like they work, anyway, because he's still in bed and Izaya sleeps on, snoring softly through the alarm once again. Just like yesterday, Shizuo wonders how he hasn't driven himself mad with how useless one annoying alarm clock can be. That, and how he hasn't destroyed it yet.

The real explanation, however, doesn't come as easily as leaning over to kiss Izaya's forehead. "Flea, time to wake up. Work," his words slur, not sounding any better than Izaya but it's an improvement from snoring and clinging to someone _else_ in his sleep. Unfortunately, long skinny arms are around his waist, tightened reflexively as Shizuo attempts to sit up in bed. Every morning this is routine of waking up Izaya. Who Shizuo knows as an informant who will _not_ wake up without his morning cup of coffee, much less get out of bed.

"'zaya," Shizuo frees a trapped arm, brushing his fingers through Izaya's messy hair and sighing to himself. "Wake up, work's today." As much as Shizuo would rather spend the day in bed with Izaya, that's not how it gets to be. They both have work and he knows Izaya is behind by the increased amount of headaches before bed and keeping himself up too late.

And Izaya wonders why he can't wake up in early mornings. Shizuo snorts over this as Izaya downs the first mug, black as night, a couple weeks ago.

Yet Izaya refuses to budge, planted firmly with sheets wadded around him and tucked into a blanket cocoon. He may not think he looks it, but Shizuo finds it adorable, quietly reveling in how different Izaya looks when he sleeps with a peaceful expression. That piece of information never leaves this apartment, as it has no purpose being outside his world in here.

"Come on, you flea..." Not like he wants to be up, either. But Izaya isn't about to sleep the day away, not when Shizuo has to work and putting off more of his shady business means more headaches. Shizuo would rather deal with the consequences of a cranky Izaya, not an exhausted one. With the slide of his hand in Izaya's hair, he gently massages his boyfriend's scalp, careful of any tangles in his short hair. This only elicits a quiet sigh, the informant remaining boneless and hopelessly asleep.

He blinks, trying to gauge that it's still dark outside, still feeling too early to remember to shut off the damn alarm clock when it's not worth anything if it can't do its stupid job. Under him, the informant remains content with sleeping, lips parted to suck in almost silent breaths as he snores softly, perfectly comfortable. It's one of the main reasons Shizuo doesn't like waking him up, not when Izaya finally gets some sleep.

Only a few things are avoidable, however. "Wake up," Shizuo leans over, squirming within Izaya's lock of arms around him, lips brushing against soft black hair. "You gotta work, don't sleep on me." Maybe another kiss sweetens the deal, shortly before trailing into absentminded kisses, pressed into Izaya's hair and feeling his own tiredness in every touch. He could sleep in, knowing that Izaya has work to do and maybe not feel guilty at all, but since Izaya isn't getting up, he has better things to do.

Shizuo offers more dry kisses, not exactly on point with the hazy fuzz of his eyes wrapping around his brain, the waking world too much to process. He thinks he hears Izaya groan, probably does just as his lips move over Izaya's brow, though there isn't a single sign of Izaya registering that he's going to be late if he doesn't wake up already.

"'zaya..." Shizuo tries, unsuccessfully once again, with dry brushes of his lips over Izaya's cheek fading into murmurs as his boyfriend shifts, sighing before resting once again. If Shizuo wasn't already used to this routine by now he'd be more than just tempted to lie back down with him, hold him close and relax for as long as possible. "Work, get up or I'll..." Waves of tiredness crash into him, intensified and personified as Izaya's arms tugging on him unconsciously back toward the bed.

His boyfriend is too good at making him lazy in the mornings. If not for the occasional rise of morning wood, he'd be out cold as soon as he turns off the alarm clock. Izaya doesn't seem to care, only griping whenever he actually gets out of bed that Shizuo didn't wake him up early enough.

Izaya's sleeping habits are the worst, even more so when he refuses to admit he has a problem with going to sleep and staying asleep. He won't say anything, not until morning when Shizuo reluctantly takes on the task (unwillingly too, he may as well add) of waking Izaya up.

Lips meet Izaya's, slow and soft and too sleepy to be focused on actually kissing and more for trying to wake Izaya up. His brain's out of options, lying in bed once again next to his boyfriend and kissing him like he's not going to be late if he doesn't get up now.

"Flea," another dry kiss, resulting in a soft moan from Izaya as his arms fall off Shizuo's waist and curl into his chest, pulling the blankets with him. "Work...don't make me fall asleep...too..."

His vision blurs, brain content to fall back asleep—no, that's not what he's supposed to be doing. Izaya makes this so hard and he probably knows what he's doing, too. The brushes of kisses and short lick at Izaya's lower lip don't do much to help rouse Izaya besides making him squirm deeper into the covers, murmuring something about being cold.

Shizuo lies in bed with Izaya, just a couple more kisses, longer and soft with morning breaths when Izaya scrunches his nose. The more kisses Izaya holds on to the more Shizuo loses his will to get up, knowing he has to or else both of them get in trouble.

Sitting up, Shizuo leaves the warm comfort of bed and pulls himself to his feet, regretting the second look back at Izaya, face twisting into a frown and a shudder running down his spine. He's playing Shizuo for all he's got, that's for sure—the flea knows it too, every morning being the same routine.\

Ambling to the door, he doesn't look back, doesn't think of getting back in bed or he'll lose all his progress up to now. For now he stumbles down the hallway, down the stairs from Izaya's bedroom and to the kitchen where the coffee pot is. Which is more than important by now, despite its looks of being just coffee.

But oh no, it's not.

The only thing that can wake Izaya up in the mornings is his favorite of dark black coffee, as black as his soul and too strong for Shizuo to dare to taste. But since the flea likes it so much and that it's the only thing that can possibly bring Izaya out of bed (he's almost offended at that) there isn't much of a choice as he brews it, waiting for the coffee to start dripping so he can't be lured back into bed.

As soon as Izaya cracks an eyelid open to the sound of the door opening again, he reminds himself, sleepily, that he should be up by now. When the mug smelling like freshly roasted coffee is pushed into his hands, he sits up with his boyfriends fingers on his shoulders pushing him up. Almost treating him like some precious doll, something Izaya would rather not be compared to. But with the dull ache of fatigue barely allowing him to sit up straight, he supposes he can't complain instead of yawn, rubbing his eyes with one hand. His coffee steams in the other, ready to be consumed and just for him.

It takes one sip to start to wake up. Two to feel Shizuo's lips pressing against his cheek, and three to keep his eyes open. Any more and he'll drink the whole mug, which is why there happens to be a second mug in Shizuo's hand, just for him.

Interesting how Shizu-chan knows his needs like this, in the solace of resting his head on Izaya's shoulder and quietly groaning about how Izaya's a pain in the ass.

Just morning things, really.

After the whole mug is downed, Izaya feels much more awake, turning to a kiss from Shizuo and this time he reacts, lips caressing his boyfriend's in a gentle nuzzle as a good morning wake up kiss. Only this time he takes his time, drawing in Shizuo's bottom lip as his breaths slow and his heart beats faster in his ears, delicately licking the inside of Shizu-chan's lip.

"You didn't wake me up soon enough," Izaya whines, releasing Shizuo's lip as soon as he pulls his brow into a narrowed look. "Shizu-chan, you can't let me sleep in or else I'll have more work to do." With that, he takes the second mug from Shizuo's hands, turning and leaving after pushing himself out of bed without another word.

A few moments later, Shizuo hears the shower turn on. It doesn't matter, because he's already seething under his breath when his boyfriend happens to be so selfish to not consider _who_ wakes up first in the mornings.

Instead of reacting to the urge to break the empty mug, he sets it down, heading toward the bathroom where Izaya is, planning his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> For Caramello, the poor dear who isn't feeling well right now and so I offered to write her a fic. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
